Supernatural Christmas
by stephelvcwz
Summary: Apa yang akan terjadi bila Sam Winchester memang sudah seharusnya menjadi Lucifer's vessel namun dia telah berusaha menyangkal takdir itu. Dia tidak ingin saling bunuh dengan kakaknya!


Author: Steph  
Rating: T  
Genre : Drama  
Disclaimer: tentu saja bukan punyaku. Supernatural seratus persen milik unca Kripke.  
A/N: berhubung besok perayaan Natal,jadi pengen buat ginian. Bagi kalian yang nggak ngerayain Natal, ya aku harap kalian suka aja sama cerita ini. ^^v Bagi yang merayakan Natal, just wanna say "MERY X'MAS"  
PS: karena baru dibuat siang ini,jadi ceritanya agak pendek...

24 Desember 07:30 AM

Sam duduk di pinggir jalan, di sebuah bangku kayu yang terletak di pusat kota. Sam sedang memandang butiran bola-bola kecil berwarna putih yang turun dari langit. Entah mengapa, dia sangat benci pada bola-bola salju. Dia benci bulan Desember.

Aku benci Desember, pikirnya dalam hati. Entah mengapa dia benci Desember, hal itu terlalu berhubungan dengan Natal, dan aku benci Natal, pekiknya dalam hati.

Sam memang sudah membenci Natal sejak ayahnya, John lebih sering di luar rumah daripada merayakan Natal bersama. Dia masih ingat saat dia membungkuskan amulet itu pada John. Dan nihil, bahkan daddy-nya tidak datang meski itu sudah hari Natal.

Bahkan, Sam memberikan amuletnya kepada Dean. Sam benci Natal yang ada. Bahkan Sam pun benci Natal dua tahun lalu. Saat dia harus merayakan Natal saat kakaknya menunggu waktu untuk menghadapi kematiannya.

Semua hal berbau Natal memang sucks.

***

23 Desember 10:45 PM

"Sam, omong-omong, kita sudah tidak lama merayakan Natal lagi, bagaimana kalau hari ini kita pasang pohon Natalnya?" tanya Dean serius di depan TV. Maklum, akhir akhir ini siaran TV hanya berisi acara kartun Natal. Dan, untuk ukuran seorang Dean, Natal adalah perayaan yang menyenangkan.

"Sudahlah, jangan aneh-aneh."

"Ayolah... Ayolah Sam. Heran, dari dulu, kau memang tidak pernah suka dengan Natal. Memangnya ada yang salah dengan Natal?" tanya Dean. Dari dulu, dia memang heran, kenapa Sammy kecilnya ini membenci Natal.

Sam hanya diam. Dia tidak ingin kakaknya tahu, bahwa dad-lah yang membuatnya membenci Natal. Setiap Natal, ia tak pernah menerima hadiah dari Santa Claus, maupun dari John sendiri.

"Bukankah dua tahun lalu saja, kita merayakan Natal? Come on, Sam..."

"Jangan paksa aku lagi Dean! Kau ingat, aku melakukan itu hanya... hanya... hanya... hanya karena kau bilang itu adalah Christmas terakhirmu kan? Sudahlah!"

"Kalau begitu, aku ingin bilang... Mungkin ini adalah Christmas terakhir kita.. Kau ingat, apocalypse akan segera datang. Dan kau tahu, saat kita mengatakan 'iya' pada Lucifer atau Michael, maka kita tidak akan bisa merayakan Natal lagi. Aku tidak ingin, perayaan Natal kita dua tahun lalu menjadi yang pertama dan yang terakhir dalam hidup kita, semasa dewasa. Ayolah, Sam..."

"Nooo... Big No! Tidak ada pohon Natal dan sebagainya!" Sam berjalan keluar motel. Meninggalkan Dean dalam kamarnya sendirian.

***

24 Desember 07:00 AM

Dean membuka matanya dengan kaget. Astaga... Dia baru saja memimpikan dirinya menjadi vessel Michael dan Sam menjadi vessel Lucifer, sehingga, dia sebagai Michael menghunuskan pedang suci panjangnya, tepat di jantung Sam. Dan, kemudian, mata Dean membelalak. Dan mendapati dirinya berada di motel yang sama dengan semalam.

"Sam?" tanya Dean memastikan. Terlalu sepi untuk jam segini. Biasanya Sam sudah pasti membangunkannya dan menyuruhnya cepat mandi.

"Sam?" Dean bertanya lagi. Dia melongok ke tempat tidur Sam. Rapi. Sebuah tempat tidur yang tampaknya atau memang belum tersentuh manusia sejak semalam.

Dean pun bangun, menggosok giginya, mandi, kemudian bergegas mencari Sam. Dia ingin meminta maaf, dia sadar dia terlalu memaksakan Sam untuk merayakan Natal.

***

24 Desember 11:00 AM

Sam Winchester duduk di sebuah cafe. Dia baru saja memesan lemonade ice. Pikirannya sedang bingung. Dia memang benci Natal. Tapi, bagaimana, bila suatu hari, dia memang mengatakan "iya" untuk Lucifer, dan tidak akan ada lagi Natal baginya dan Dean, bagaimana? Bila tidak akan ada kesempatan lagi bagi Sam untuk bersama dengan Dean?

"Mama... Mama... aku mau sepatu roda itu..." kata anak kecil kira-kira berumur 8 tahun, menggenakan kaos hijau, dan celana jeans-nya.

Seorang ibu berumur tiga puluhan, mengelus kepala anaknya, kemudian berlutut dan berkata, "Mengapa tidak kau minta saja pada Santa Claus. Dia pasti akan memberimu." Ibu itu berdiri kembali, lalu menggandeng putranya itu kemudian keluar dari cafe.

Dasar orang tua, pikir Sam. Sam sendiri sudah tahu kenyataanya. Tidak ada Santa Claus yang asli dan hidup. Semua itu hanya orang berkostum Santa. Dan, tidak akan ada Santa yang memberikan hadiah di malam Natal. Semua itu hanya orang tua mereka, atau bahkan saudara mereka. Dasar orang tua pembohong, pekik Sam lagi dalam hati. Mereka hanya memberikan fantasi dan imajinasi bodoh kepada anaknya. Menyuruh mereka tidur pagi, supaya mereka dapat kesempatan meletakkan hadiah di bawah pohon Natal. Memberi kesempatan bagi sang ayah untuk berubah kostum mennjadi Santa.

Tidak ada! A Christmas just nothing except God's birth. Natal bukan soal pohon Natal, hadiah, dan Santa! Dan, aku benci Natal.

Sam berlari keluar dari cafe tanpa meminum lemonade ice-nya.

Di luar, dia bisa melihat dengan jelas, belasan anak-anak mengeremuni, the fake Santa. Meminta hadiah pada Santa, dan huh, pohon Natal.

Akhirnya, Sam memutuskan untuk kembali ke motel mereka. Mungkin sebaiknya dia merayakan saja Natal, kalaupun itu memang berkesan di hati Dean. Dan, tentu saja, dia harus membelikan Dean hadiah. Ya! Itu benar. Dan, Sam pun berlari kencang, memburu toko pohon Natal dan juga hadiah buat Dean.

***

24 Desember 05:00 PM

Sam sudah meletakkan pohon Natalnya yang sudah dihias itu di motel mereka. Sam agak takjub, bahwa Dean sudah tidak ada di motel. Sedikit kecewa memang, padahal dia ingin memberikan kejutan bagi Dean.

Sam sekarang sedang berjalan kecil, berdendang santai, sambil mengayun-ayunkan kantong belanjaannya, dia sedang berjalan di sebuah gang belokan kecil, di mana itu adalah jalan tercepat untuk kembali ke motel, sebelum Dean kembali lebih dahulu. Dia baru saja membelikan Dean, sekantung peanut M&M's, dan beberapa kaset Zeppelin, yang Sam tahu, kaset-kaset itu belum menjadi koleksi Dean, dan tentu saja Sam membelikan oli mobil. Hadiah yang hampir sama dengan hadiah yang dia berikan kepada Dean dua tahun lalu, kecuali kaset-kaset Zeps.

"Sam Winchester," sahut seorang laki - laki dari belakang Sam.

Sam menoleh.

"Kaget, Sam? Tentu saja aku memang berada di neraka. Tapi kau tahu, rusaknya sixty-six seals, membuat semua demon bisa dengan gampang keluar dari neraka," kata Alistair sambil memutari Sam.

Bodoh, umpat Sam. Dia tidak membawa peralatan apapun.

"Alistair?"

Alistair menggerakkan tangannya seolah menyapu angin. Dan, gerakan itu membuat Sam membentur dinding jalan sepi itu. Tangan Sam, punggungnya, tidak bisa lepas dari dinding bata itu.

"Mau apa kau?"

"Kau tahu, sekarang aku menjadi kesayangan Lucifer. Setelah Lilith, terutama Ruby, orang yang kau percaya itu hancur, sekarang Lucifer mengutusku, untuk membuat mu mengatakan 'iya' padanya."

"Tidak akan pernah!"

"Sam... Sam... Kau memang bodoh... Tentu saja kau harus berkata 'iya'..." tangan Alistair mengepal.

Sam merasakan sakit luar biasa dari jantungnya.

"Kau bodoh. Kau tidak tahu, mungkin saja sekarang Dean sudah mengatakan 'iya' pada Michael. Buktinya, dia tidak ada di motel itu bukan? Kupikir, kau benci Natal Sam? Kado? Untuk Dean? Bukankah sejak dulu kau membenci Dean? Bodoh." Alistair membuat gerakan, di mana timbul goresan dan sayatan di pipi Sam, membuat pipi Sam tercakar, dan berdarah.

"Kenapa kau hanya diam, Sam? Harusnya kau menerima tawaran Lucifer... Atau, aku akan lebih keras menyiksamu!"  
Tiba - tiba jantung Sam terasa sakit lagi. Dia sesak. Tidak bisa bernapas.

"Terima saja, tawaran Lucifer, kau tidak akan melihat saudaramu lagi, tidak akan ada yang memaksamu menikmati Natal. Tidak ada perintah dari omong kosong saudaramu, Dean."

"Ne-ver." kata Sam terbata. Sakit dari jantungnya terasa menyakitkan.

"Sam!" Dean dari jauh berteriak.

Alistair menoleh. Konsentrasinya pada Sam terpecah. Sam jatuh dari dinding. Sebaliknya, sekarang Dean yang menempel pada dinding itu.

"Dean Winchester, huh? Seharusnya aku membunuhmu, seka-ra- aaaaaaaaagggggghhhhh" sebuah asap abu - abu gelap keluar dari mulut Alistair. Sam mengerahkan tenaganya,membuka tangannya,dan mengucapkan sesuatu. Dan, Alistar juga Dean terjatuh bersamaan. Bedanya, tiba - tiba Alistair menghilang.  
Sementara Dean, jatuh terjerembab dalam gumpalan salju.

***

24 Desember 10:55 PM

"So? Kau berubah pikiran, dude?" tanya Dean melihat motel mereka telah berisi pohon Natal setinggi enam kaki.

"Yeah, maafkan aku... Memang seharusnya kita di sini."

"Sudahlah, hum, tadi aku melihatmu, membawa bungkusan, apa itu?"

"Owh, ya, tentu, beberapa kejadian di jalan tadi membuatku berpikir. Kau adalah Santa Claus-ku. Memberiku hadiah Natal, menemani malam Natalku, dan kau juga yang selalu menghabiskan kue-kue untuk Santa dan untuk Dad sewaktu aku masih kecil. So, aku memberimu ini."

Dean dan anak kecil tidak jauh berbeda.

Dean segera membuka bungkusan koran itu.

"Permen kesukaanmu, kaset kesukaanmu, dan oli untuk Impala. Aku harap aku memberikan yang kauingini, karena aku ingin jadi Santa-mu, yang memberikan apa yang kauingini."

"Ow, sweet dude. So, kau ingin aku memelukmu?" tanya Dean sambil menatap Sam. Dan Sam merentangkan kedua tangannya. Kemudian, Dean memberikan pelukan saudaranya.

"Sudah, cukup! Aku juga ada sesuatu untukmu," kata Dean menyudahi adegan berpelukan "teletubies" itu.

Dean memberikan bungkusan yang cukup besar.

Sam membukanya tentu dengan perasaan malas. Dean memang Santanya, tapi Dean bukan Santa yang memberikan apa  
yang dia inginkan, seperti Natal terdahulunya, Shappire Barbie, skin mags, dan shaving cream.

"A Teddy Bear?"

"Yeah, tekan perutnya."

Sam pun menekan perut boneka teddy berwarna coklat itu.  
"Merry Christmas Everyone... hohohohoho..." kata boneka Teddy itu.

"Teddy?"

"Tentu... kalau saja ini Natal terakhir kita... Aku ingin kau menyimpan teddy ini seperti anak kecil menyimpan Christmas-nya."

"Ya...Ya...Thanks, Dean. By the way, dari mana kau mendapatkan teddy ini?"

"Aku memaksa Santa Claus bohongan yang ada di ujung jalan sana, untuk memberikan aku kado berisi boneka teddy, dan aku akan menelanjanginya di tempat bila ia tidak segera menyerahkannya padaku. Awalnya dia menolak karena itu buat anak kecil, tapi, akhirnya aku mengatakan, itu untuk adik kecilku yang tidak pernah mendapat hadiah saat merayakan Natal, dan dia terbaring lemah di rumah sakit menunggu waktunya yang sebentar lagi. Dan dia memberikannya," kata Dean.

"Dasar penipu," sahut Sam sambil tertawa.

Dan mereka pun tertawa, sambil menikmati eggnog malam itu.

***END***


End file.
